


For Science!

by whenxkilled027



Series: Once upon a dream [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has always wondered about the balcony in the library and just what it would take to jump down onto Solas's desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

**Author's Note:**

> Little moment between these two. The little comic's I've seen are so funny with people doing this. I've done it in game and I wish just once they would have him react to it. Taking a Sudden Fiction course so plan on seeing more of these little guys plus longer ones.

"Geronimo!" 

Solas looks up, eyes widening, his hand flicking out, a wind spell catching and swirling around Sora. Gently her feet touching the floor of the rotunda. 

"Awe! Solas why'd you catch me? I was testing a theory." 

"By killing yourself?" He groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "And here I thought the Inquisitor had been joking about your antics. Honestly do you have a death wish?" 

"Of course not, it's all for science! Now don't catch me this time. I want to see if I reach your desk." 

"What? No! Sora!" 

And she was already gone. Cursing he quickly cleared the desk just as she reappeared on the ledge of the balcony. He was going to have to heal her. He just knew it. Sighing he watched her jump wondering how he found himself in love with such an odd human.


End file.
